Carry Out
by nicky9
Summary: Skywarp has a problem, a rather unfortunate one. He has his first heat cycle, resulting in some major problems involving... well most of the mechs in his rankings. Slash, involving  various Decepticons, and even Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well i was obsessed with this idea for quite some time now, so now I actually had some time to do this! Trying to get back to the keyboard is hard, but rather fun once I got going! Meaningful feedback and ideas more than welcome!

* * *

In many ways, most of the Decepticons knew, but not bothered to give a second CPU thought to the fact to why Starscream' s black and purple wingmate was currently curled up in the corner of the Nemises's brig. Except Hook, Thundercracker, and a very pissed off air commander.

And the information that Hook was about to give him, would only make him go further off the edge.

" H-he's in... heat?" Starscream drew out the last word longer, red optics widening. " Yes, he is. How many times to I have to tell you this?" the medic sighed, impatient with the trine. The red seekers had his mouth slightly parted in shock, as his optics trailed over to where his black and purple wingmate huddled in the corner.

Lowering his voice, he replied, " Does he even know what that... is?" By the looks of it, Skywarp looked scared, and was slightly shivering, but Starscream could not see his face from the hallway of the brig where Hook had placed him for the time being for his 'safety'.

" Well, at the moment, he is just in the pre-phase of his heat cycle. His chassis is not entirely in heat yet, but is preparing. Its common, increasingly so due to the fact that this is his first time I take it, to feel rather... strange." Hook started gathering up his tools, " mentally and physically."

" So, what are we to do?" Starscream spat, " Hes in here for his own protection... for his own 'personal' safety, but also from the others, who might not have enough control." Hook stated simply, ready to leave the brig area, " But I doupt he will want to stay down here. Maybe just let him settle down, and then let him go back to his quarters if he wants, to ride out his cycle."

Thundercracker, stood still as the medic left the dim brig area, staring at his trine leader, optics in a confused and worried furrow. " DO you think... he... will you know-" but was cut off " We will cross that space bridge when it comes. Till then." the red and blue seeker was stiff as he swung open the cell door bars open, and stepping into where the seeker in question was still huddled.

" Skywarp..." Starscream said, but his voice had changed from one of being annoyed, to one that now sounded as if he was speaking to a sparkling.

Skywarp didnt move, only twitched his black and purple striped wings in response to the two seekers that had entered his cell. Starscream sighed, kneeling down onto one knee, reaching out and pulling SKywarp's chin up.

The seeker had a pout on his white lips, red optics clear and shinning bright, and troubled. Adverting his optics away from his leader, he sighed. "Hook told you?"

" Yeah he did." Thundercracker replied from where he now knelt on both knees beside his trine mate's side. Skywarp just gave a snarl, before burying his helm back into his hands an curling further up into a ball. " This is stupid. I feel stupid." he whined, wings twitching.

Starscream just shook his head in disbelief, and motioned for Thundercracker to help him pull Skywarp back together. " We'll take you back to our quarters, and you can have some energon, and then go from there." Skywarp didnt respond, only snarled from underneath his hands.

~O~

In truth, a seeker's heat cycle was a very rare occurrence. Only coming around every 20,000 years or so, depending on there physical contact with others, and how they were mentally. It usually only happened if for some odd reason there heat cycle was triggered by something, or someone, or it just happened naturally. But for a heat cycle to happen naturally was extremely rare, especially in younger seekers such as Skywarp.

And now as Starscream and TC sat staring at their trine mate who was in an un-pliable ball on the berth in the quarters they shared, it was beyond them how their youngest trine member had come about this.

But leave it up to Skywarp to get himself into the strangest situations.

After much fuss, and a few to-close-for-comfort snaps of the purple seeker's jaw, they had managed to force some laced energon that had been provided from Hook, down the struggling seekers throat. Gurgling and throat convulsing, Starscream had ended up waring most of the energon over his cockpit and chest armor.

Skywarp had dozed off into a light re-charge, mumbling and twitching about some thing or the other, breath intakes in rapid bursts, trying to cool his internals that were above normal temperatures.

Thundercracker had fallen asleep on the chair in the corners of the quarters they shared as a trine, a blue arm hanging over the edge. But Starscream was wide awake, lying on the couch studying a data pad, and was not tired at all. In fact, he was rather troubled, and a little worked up over Skywarp.

Most of all, he was dreading tomorrow, when Skywarp would no longer see things through his normal, immature optics, but instead have them glazed over in his new found state.

Shuddering, but recovering with a snarl, Starscream chucked his data pad across the room, it landing in clatter beside their desk. Before resting his black helm on one hand, and the other one wrapped around his yellow cockpit.

They would all have to wait till tomorrow.

Across the room, the data pad's screen was still on and flickering, reviling what the SIC had been reviewing. Not a report for Megatron, or a experiment the former scientist had been dwelling over, but a stolen records file on Skywarp's history.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well here is chapter two. Sorry it took awhile! Anyways, had to start off somewhere, so I decided to do SkywarpxStarscream first! But it ended a little abruptly, sorry about that! Also, if anyone has any idea, for the story that would be great! I am also in need for some Slash pairings ideas,be them Decepticon, or Autobot, feel free to tell me! All responses and ideas greatly appreciated!

* * *

Thundercracker was awoken with a loud start, almost sending him off the chair he had been rather uncomfortably slumped over his entire recharge cycle. Shooting up, his wings bent in a pinching postion from behind him, but his optics were focused on the shower room that he and his trine shared.

Standing up, he stalked quietly over to the room, noticing now that both Skywarp and Starscream were both missing from were they had been re-charging the night before.

Opening the door, he wished his optics could bleed. Or they would be, if they could do such thing.

Down, on the floor, lay Starscream atop Skywarp, pinning both of the black armoured arms to the floor tiles of the shower room. Starscream glanced up, and curled his lips at the disturbance to his early morning activities, letting out a hiss.

Thundercracker felt his hand flew up to cover his mouth, that had flew open in suprise, but also something else, that made the ususaly conserved seeker sway in spot.

A strange sweet smell, along with a literaly viberating energy field hit him full blow in his CPU. And he knew at that moment, he had to leave.

Right now, to get away from him before he did something stupid, like that slagger Starscream who was fragging the purple seeker right there on the floor of their shower room!

Not that they didnt fool around in the berth at night, but it never evolved into anything more than that. Deep kisses and seeker cuddling, but never interfacing.

Primus, he had been under the impression Skywarp was untouched!

Moving quickly, he hurled himself out of the quarters, and into the hall where he collided helm onto Astrotrain.

~O~

He didn't know why, but starscream had awoken that morning thinking about Skywarp. Staying up most of last night, he had been reading a history file on his comrade, and had found it most intriguing. Haven stolen it from the small, disorganized records room the decepticons kept, the information in it was rather brief, and hurriedly done. But the parts in which recorded his time before the war, were well written and surprisingly informative for a low ranking soldier.

Starscream had never known that much about the purple seeker, besides the fact that he originated from Kaon, a certainly rougher part of Cybertron. But his records showed something that suprised the air commander, he had no past relationships.

It puzzled him slightly, he could have had atleast a berth partner. But none.

Starscream had then been tired, and his frustration of the burden that he felt, for having one of his lieutenants in heat, had over come him. He had thrown the data pad across the room the night before, and then attempted to go into re-charge.

When he had woken the next morning, he was not only thinking about Skywarp, but he could sense him to! Slowly pushing himself up, he looked around the room, to see Thundercracker slouched over in the chair, and Skywarp's berth empty.

Getting up, he stretched his joints and flicked his wings, as he noticed the door to the shower room was cracked open, but no light was filtered out.

Stalking over with a growl under his breath, he swung the door open to the darkness. The only audible sound he could pick was one of heavy, yet silent panting. He didn't say anything as a pair of dim, red optics flickered on to greet him. They were bobbing up and down, as with the black helm, he could only presume, that went with them.

Brightening his optics, they shed some light onto the situation before him.

Down on the floor, lay Skywarp. Back up against the wall, he moved his whole back strut up and down the wall, rubbing his wings against the cool surface of the shower room.

Starscream, narrowed his optics, before a sweet smell hit him full force. And that smell overtook all sense of judgment he had.

Launching himself forward, he grabbed Skywarp by the shoulders and lifted him straight off the ground, before slamming him back, hard against the wall. Skywarp gave off a muffled high pitched whine, trying to turn his face away from his demanding SIC, who had him pinned hard.

Starscream hands were at Skywarp's black thighs, keeping him in place against the wall, while trying to capture his lips. But he felt Skywarps whines and snivels soon turn into groans, as he ground himself against the black seeker with fever-ency.

Moving his helm from side to side in his bliss, Skywarp let Starscream capture his mouth in a dominant kiss, shoving his glossia into the warm insides of Skywarp's mouth. Wrapping his legs now firmly around the others, SKywarp was lost in the pleasure, enjoying Starscream's roughness.

He started to pant again as Starscream went faster, not bothering with any real for-play before he removed the black and purple seekers' cod piece, letting a cascade of lubricants trickled down both of their legs. Starscream removed his own then.

Thrusting roughly, he penatrated Skywarps port without a second thought.

Skywarp almost let out a howl, but his mouth was quickly covered with his SIC's, and he stayed put as Starscream thrust into him fast, and rather un-smoothly.

His black and purple wings fanned out behind him, as his aft clanged into the wall over and over again, from Starscream thrusting hips.

" Nagh, St-Starscream!" Skywarp whined as he moaned, Starscream could only respond by trying to hit the other seeker's sweet spot, and with success.

The black and purple seeker arched his back, pressing his cockpit into Skywarps front as his sweet spot was hit from their position agianst the wall, giving Starscream an advantage point.

They could both feel their over-loads coming on fast now, Starscream panting heavily, while SKywarp could only moan from behind Starscream mouth.

Starscream made sure to seal his mouth around Skywarp's before he overloaded hard into his lieutenant, and it was a smart move for him, because he could feel and hear Skywarps whail of pleasure through the over-load, as he came to.

Sliding down the wall, Skywarps aft was scraped agianst the wall as they both landed on the ground, panting heavily. Skywarps smell was still stong if not more. Starscream started to postion himself again, pinning Skywarp's black arms above them, and he started to kiss his neck and chin, moving down to his cockpit.

Skywarp could only splay out for his SIC, and mewled as Starscream withdrew from him.

Letting his helm tilt to the side, he wrapped his legs around Starscream's torso, as his ministartion were continued on him.

So it cam to great suprise when light flooded in on them, and from Skywarp's submissive position from underneath, he caught sight of his blue wing mate in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews! And the suggestions, they are very appreciated! I chose to do Astrotrain, but in the next chapter there will defiantly be more of TCxStarxWarp! Reviews and ideas welcome!

I also relised I didn't do a disclaimer for the last two chapters! opps...

Disclaimer- I do not Own Transformers, just playing around with them!

* * *

Astrotrain twirled in the chair, sending it around so that he faced the door for a second, before spinning back to look at the security monitor console that showed four different areas on the Nemisis. Sighing and shaking his head, he had come to the conclusion quite a long time ago, that this was one of the most boring jobs that could ever be assigned.

The shuttle started to lazly flick through the cameras, finding one that gave a view of the rec-room, that held some mechs. Nothing new. nothing exiting.

Twitching his grey and purple striped wings, he checked his internal chronometer. Thank Primus his shift was almost over.

Alsmost as if on cue, there was aloud bang as a agitated member of the cone-head trine barged into the quite room, where Astrotrain was seated. He didn't even jump as Thrust marched up to him, arms crossing over his cockpit.

" Move." he snarled, and Astrotrain simply got up and marched out of the room, leaving the red seeker fuming as he took his place on the chair that the shuttle had previously occupied.

He dint even want to know.

Making his way to the rec-room, where he was greeted by his fellow Triple-changer BLitzwing, who lounged with Rumble and Frenzy.

Nodding his head slightly, he went and poured himself some energon out of the energon dispenser, and turned around only to be met with a loud crack and a flash of white light. " Hey Choo-Choo Train!" and that the only thing he heard as a pair of purple armoured arms wrapped around his waist tightly, and he felt the strange air-y feeling of telaporting.

And he only knew one mech to have these ability's, Skywarp.

It was just a moment that they telaported in, and then another loud crack and his vision quietened down from the white flash it had been in through the telaporting. And when it did, he found himself in a dim room pressed against a unfamiliar berth, with the purple seeker on top of him.

Gasping and snarling, he brought his hands up to grip onto Skywarp's shoulder and push him off of him, and that's when he looked into the seeker's optics, that were slightly dimmed in the darker room. And as he did, he realised something.

He, sadly like most of the mechs amongst the Decepticons, were used to Skywarps childish pranks, but this? He knew himself Skywarp wasn't a berth-hopper, much like himself. He knew something was off.

And he could smell it! Skywarp had a aura about him, and he knew what it was. In his life, he hadn't met that many mechs in heat, but he certainly knew what they wanted.

Skywarp had started to lick his silver chassis, legs circled around the shuttle's, who lay beneath him. " Skywarp!" he snarled, and Skywarp cocked his helm up towards him, optics filled with a dark lust. " yeah?" He replied, hands plated on either side of his shoulders. " Stop-" but he cut himself off as Skywarp started to do something that spiked his arousen.

The Purple seeker started rubbing on him. His Cockpit and abdomen rubbed against his chest, and then his hands planted more firmly on his wing span.

Astrotrain growled again, but this time as he caught the seekers helm roughly, and literally hauled him back up towards his face. If this was the case, then he would certainly not be bottoming with the younger flier.

Flipping the other over, Astrotrain used his knees to try to spread Skywarps legs, but the purple seeker kept them stubornly together at his knees, a pout on his lips. Astrotrain narrowed his optics, and brought his hands to Skywarps hips, and slid down the seeker's chassis. Glancing up, he saw Skywarps face staring back down at him.

Using both his hands, he grabbed Skywarp's knees, and forced them apart, much to SKywarps pleasure.

He moaned and arched up into the Astrotrains's roughness, and panted with his lips parted.

Astrotrain brought his hands to circle around Skywarp's heated codpiece, tracing the edges and seam, before running his glossia over the hot surface. Leaving a trail of oral fluids and groaning Skywarp. he dint have to ask, as the seeker re-tract his cod-piece, letting Astrotrain then gently lick around it, before rearing away.

Skywarp had been fondling his own wings, as the shuttle worked on him, and now Astrotrain was now over top of him.

Grabbing the seeker's knees, the silver and purple mech hoisted them up to his own shoulders, latching them there. Skywarp moaned deeply, as his legs stretched to give his partner better access to his dripping port.

Astrotrain had long sense re-tract his cod-piece, revealing his ready spike.

Moving slowly, savouring the moment, he brought it inside Skywarp with a surprisingly gentle thrust of his hips. Skywarp groaned loudly, bringing his arms to wrap around the others neck and back, groping for the shuttles wing's seams in some way of effort.

Astrotrain started out slowly, drawing back before snapping his hips forward again, going fully inside the seeker who moaned loudly. Repeating this, he set out a rocking pace, one hand on Skywarp's wings, the other grabbing desperately around the seekers waist, that had been lifted off the berth.

" F-faster... primus." Skywarp managed, bucking his hips to meet the silver one's agian, demanding more. Astrotrain sped up a little, but now to much. He didn't mind rough for-play, but when it came down to the actual interface, he enjoyed slower and gentle. It also usually resulted in a better over-load anyways.

Skywarp's hand dug into his wing seams, before stroking up and down his striped wings. He was panting heavly and groaning, as the mech above him grunted in his efforts. ' Frag, SKywarp was tight'

Suddenly, the shuttle bucked, grinding himself deeper into the other mech, as Skywarp's legs tightened around his shoulders, his port clenching. He gave a couple harder, deeper thrusts, before putting all his will-power into with-drawing his throbbing spike from the heat, and over-loaded onto Skywarp's mid-sections.

Skywarp howled, before overloading body going stiff under Astrotrains, back arching clean off the berth.

Astrotrain's abdomen loosened up, before collapsing atop Skywarps still shaking, over-heated chassis.

Not over-loading within a mech certainly was not as satisfying, and he usually would have, but this was a differtant case. The younger seeker was in heat, which ment his body was able to re-produce and conceive without being bonded to his partner. Not to mention, Skywarp certainly wasn't his to do such a thing to. He belonged to his trine.

Thinking of the Skywarp's trine, be briefly wondered where they were. Seeker trines were ment for many reasons, fighting together and a strength in numbers was one of them. But also it was there ' job' to satisfy their trine member in such ways if one came into their heat cycle.

he realised he was in the commanding trine's shared quarters, and instantly stiffened, before relaxing again. His shift had just ended, so that meant there probably just started. Lots of time to have a satisfied re-charge before going to get himself cleaned up.

Much to his surprise, Skywarp snuggled into his chest, and seemed to be... puring? Shrugging mentally, Astrotrain just wrapped his arms around the younger mech's chassis and drifted off into re-charge.


End file.
